The Young Love
by iChipetteGal
Summary: Theodore has a little accident which upsets the whole Seville and Miller family. Eleanor apparently becomes closer to Theodore.  CGI Version! Better then it sounds like in the summary! R&R please!  ThankYou!


**Hey guys! :) Here's my new story; The Young Love. It's kind of a cute Theonor, with bits of Simonette and Alvittany. As for The Big Secret, I'm kind of deleting it, I'm sorry. :( But do any of you guys want to continue it? If you do, message me and I'll tell you what to do :) So first one to say that they want to continue it has to message me. :) Maybe I'll allow for all of you guys to continue it, so all of those who want to do so, message me ;O. I'm keeping the story up until some people say they want to continue it so they copy and paste the first chapter. :) Thank you! Also, the romance in this story kind of comes in chapter 2, so chapter 1 may seem a little sad for a romance story, but you'll see ;). Also, some OC s coming soon in this story!**

"Wow..." 4 year old Brittany grinned as she stared at the sun, shining upon her; she was lying in between a little patch of red roses. The grass was soft and was coloured light green. Her pink mini skirt covered in a little bit of mud at the end of the skirt.

"I know... It's beautiful, isn't it?" the small, also 4 years old Alvin smiled at the chipette, her auburn hair flying in the air. The breeze suddenly blew Alvin's small red cap away, "Oh, no!" the poor tiny chipmunk couldn't reach the hat as it kept going higher, and higher, and even higher

"Don't worry, I got it!" a smaller chipmunk than Alvin came running outside and on to the field, he jumped as he reached for the cap. Fail. The small chipmunk who was in fact wearing a dark blue sweater, was Alvin's little brother, Simon. Simon was 3 years old, and well. You can t expect a 3 year old to catch a cap which was already blown high in the air. But amazingly, Simon jumped with all his might and he clumsily caught Alvin's red cap with the big A letter on it. He jumped back down, and landed on his tummy.  
"Ouch!" Simon shrieked

"Simon!" Alvin and Brittany screamed in unison. They ran over to Simon as he lay there, Brittany couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Alvin glared at her.  
"What's so funny about my brother falling down and hurting himself? How would you li-" Alvin glared harder at Brittany as she interrupted him.  
"Well, he never has been a good sport. And then he just came running in this field suddenly and jumping like he thought he was superman!" Brittany chuckled harder as Simon groaned in a weird way. Alvin rolled his eyes like it wasn't funny at all. Well the truth is, it wasn't funny to him at all anyway.

Alvin didn't bother to reply, he just helped Simon up. Simon smiled softly, but weakly at his eldest brother.

"Don't tell this to Theodore, okay? You know how he is. Remember last time when I fell off the coffee table, he said that I had to go to the doctors because I might die." Simon chuckled; Alvin rolled his eyes once again and then started laughing. Brittany, well, she just... Let's say she nearly died of laughter.

"Don't tell what to me, Simon?" little 2 year old Theodore came into the lovely, sunny green field as he over-heard Simon's little talk about 'Don't tell this to Theodore' and stuff like that.

Everyone gasped, and then burst out laughing. Poor tiny baby Theodore was so confused, and quite upset that they were hiding something from him.

"Ah, the good times..." 16 year old Alvin had just day-dreamed about when he and his siblings, also the chipettes, were all at a young age, "How I wish that I could just rewind time and go back to when we were little boys and girls... All the troub-" Alvin was cut off by the sound of someone screaming his name.

"Alvin! Help!" Theodore ran up the stairs as fast as he could and barged into Alvin's room.

However, Alvin thought this was very rude; to come barging into his room without knocking. Alvin glared at Theodore as he ran and dropped himself to the floor on purpose so he could slide under Alvin's bed.  
Brittany ran into Alvin s room, panting, as she punched the door while coming in. She looked around Alvin s room.

"Alright, 'fess up, Alvin! Tell me where Theo is!" Brittany stared at Alvin, waiting for her answer.  
"Huh? Um, I don't know..." Alvin kept where Theodore is a secret, for his little brothers sake and for Theodore not to get hurt.

Brittany kind of turned into rage mode at that point, she screamed in the highest pitch she could reach, then runned over to Alvin and grabbed him by the neck, Alvin couldn't even breathe.

"Tell me where he is, now!" she screamed again, Alvin didn't reply, he couldn't, he couldn't even breathe, he was suffering.

Alvin turned his gaze to Theodore, who was keeping quiet but Alvin could tell Theodore wanted to scream his lungs out and call Jeanette, Simon or even Eleanor for help, but he knew Brittany would get him. Theodore forced himself to keep quiet as he watched his older brother get strangled to death, a little tear dropped from his eye. Theodore clutched his fists and finally decided that it was enough. How could Brittany be so mean to her counterpart? Even though Alvin and Brittany were really close and their not boyfriend and girlfriend, Theodore could tell they really fancied each other, so, how could she do this?  
Theodore crawled out from his little hiding spot and cleared his throat on purpose, just to make Brittany realize he was right there. Watching every little thing.  
Brittany threw Alvin out of her hands as Alvin got his breath back.

"There you are, you cuddly bear! Now, tell me everything, go!" Brittany glared at Theodore, who just stood in his spot and remained silent, "If you don't tell me, I will..." Brittany stopped, her voice was getting fiercer and fiercer, she realized Alvin was there and she remembered Theodore's age. He was only a poor little baby-ish chipmunk. She sighed as she shook her head. Theodore took his chance to run out of the bedroom, but unfortunately Brittany immediately looked up and caught him before he could make his escape.

"How dare you! What were you going to do, huh? I suggest you were going to go and slap Eleanor again and tell her some rude words that she doesn't deserve and never will!" Brittany snapped, but then ended her sentence shouting softly, seeing the hurt in Theodore s eyes.

Alvin's expression turned from hurt, to confused, he looked at Theodore, wondering if Brittany was lying. But then again, Brittany would never lie to anyone but Alvin.

"Theodore, did you...?" Alvin's eyes widened, but he was cut off by a soft, but somehow angry voice.  
"Brittany! I never really meant it and you know that I will never do that again! I- I could never do such a thing..." Theodore's eyes began to sting with tears, he tried to hide those tears as he continued to talk, "I was just mad, that's all. I want to apologize, Brittany. Although I'm sure of what she just experienced that she won t forgive me, ever."

Brittany looked into Theodore's eyes. She had never seen Theodore so upset. Sure, he cried or got sad whenever someone shouted at him or he had just had a nightmare. But this was different. She sighed as she looked at Alvin, then back at Theodore.

"Theodore, I know you never meant to hurt her, but I just can't let you slap my sister and push her around like she's some little kids Barbie doll! Teddy please, just please, don't ever do that again. It wasn't her fault that she spilt some of the ingredients all over the place, I mean, Jeanette can do worse than that. So, Theodore, please?" Brittany's voice cracked a bit as she talked.

Alvin got up, and gently put his arm around her, seeing that she was hurt, just trying to defend her innocent little sister. But then again, Alvin looked at Theodore knowing that it wouldn't be fair to Theodore if he took Brittany's side, but then it wouldn't be fair to Brittany if he took Theodore's side. Alvin sighed.  
_Why is life just so complicated sometimes?_ Alvin thought to himself.

"I won't, I promise, Brittany!" Theodore stopped to look at Alvin, already knowing that he was thinking, "It's okay, Alvin... It's okay to take Brittany's side, I mean Eleanor, I love he- Theodore gasped, being followed by another two gasps from Alvin and Brittany. But Brittany's one was a soft, gentle sweet one. Alvin sounded... Well, just normal.

"Wow, Theodore, I never knew-" Brittany was interrupted by a loud shout.  
"Shut up, just shut up! I never meant it that way, I meant it in a friend way! So shut your mouth! I don't want to hear anything anymore! I don't love her in a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of way, just in a friend way! So I don't want to hear anything from either of you about me and her, never!" Theodore stopped to breathe for air. He glared at Brittany as he wrapped his fists into a ball, "I will, somehow, do something very bad to the both of you if you mention to anybody, and I mean anybody, about what I just said, I will kill you! Got it?"

Brittany and Alvin gasped. Tears began to sting Brittany's eyes, Alvin noticed this and he walked quietly over to Brittany, he put his arm around her, comforting her as she silently sobbed into Alvin's sweater, Alvin was quite surprised when she pulled him into a hug.  
Alvin turned to Theodore, his brown eyes turning a dark red.

"Theodore, I can't believe..." Alvin took a deep breathe, forcing himself to stay calm, "...You said that!" Alvin couldn t hold in his rage anymore, he shouted as he said his last words, he suddenly gently pulled Brittany away from him as he walked over to Theodore, "Upset Brittany one more time, and you're going down, little bro!"

Theodore burst into tears at Alvin's rude words. He couldn't believe what Alvin had just said to him, but then again, he guessed he deserved it; He hurt Eleanor, his best friend. Brittany was mad, but at the same time she was crying so softly. So gently and sweetly that you would have never guessed how mad she was deeply inside. Alvin wanted to cry, too. But he knew since he was the oldest brother of the group, he couldn't let his emotions escape in front of his best friend and his little brother. 'Course, he would cry when he was alone, but never in front of anyone, Alvin wanted to look tough.  
Theodore ran down the stairs, leading himself into the living room where Eleanor was sobbing, quietly, on the couch and into Jeanette s jumper. Jeanette glared at Theodore as he stopped running, and walked over to the sofa, where Simon, Jeanette and the poor Eleanor were sitting.

"U- Um, El- Eleanor?" Theodore's voice cracked as he softly called Eleanor's name out.  
"What is it, you mean bear?" Eleanor s voice was muffled as she spoke, still crying into Jeanette's jumper.

Simon looked at Theodore afterwards settling down the book he was reading, Theodore's middle brother noticed the hurt in Theodore s eyes as Eleanor called him mean. Theodore took a step back, hurt by Eleanor's words and scared she was going to lunge at him or do something, and then...

_**Boom!**_

Eleanor looked up from Jeanette's jumper, her eyes still in tears, she gasped at the sight she saw. Simon, who was already staring at Theodore before, had just seen what happened, his jaw literally dropped to the ground at the sight.  
Jeanette jumped back at the sound, she looked and... "_Theodore!_"

Alvin and Brittany came running down the stairs, when they got to the bottom, they gasped in horror.

"Theodore! Please, no!" they said in unison as they ran up to Theodore.

Theodore had just got shot by electricity, and his back was really hot.  
Tears began to form in Alvin's eyes as he held his baby brothers head. Brittany stared in shock at him, he wasn't moving, but luckily he was still breathing, the poor chipmunk was just unconscious.

"Theodore, please, don't do this to me. I'm begging you, please!" Alvin begged as he hugged his unconscious brother, sobbing quietly.

Eleanor looked at Theodore, she felt a pang of regret as she walked over to his furry body and stroked him.

"I'm so sorry Teddy. I.. It's my entire fault..." Eleanor's voice cracked as she broke into fresh tears, she let her head drop effortlessly onto Theodore's tummy.  
"Eleanor, no, I'm sorry. I was the one chasing him and saying mean stuff," Brittany looked at her youngest sister, then her middle sister, who was still staring at Theodore, and then Brittany looked back to Theodore, "He's young, he doesn't deserve what I just did to him. He's practically my baby brother. I.. I love him.. In a family way, of course.."

Everyone stared at Brittany, then at Theodore. Brittany hugged Alvin as he returned the favour, then they stayed stuck together, holding each other while they cried silently over the little chipmunks accident.  
Simon smacked his head hard, Jeanette looked at him.

"Um, Simon, why the heck did you just hit your own head?" Jeanette spoke worriedly, even though she tried to act casual, she couldn't.

"Because I'm the one who's supposed to cheer up my brothers, uh, and half-sisters when their down!" Simon whispered, "Even though I'm not the oldest!"

Jeanette nodded as she hugged Simon, she knew she was safe in his arms and that he never would let her go. Jeanette turned her gaze upon Theodore... Simon would never let that happen to her..  
Simon shrugged Jeanette off of him as he walked over to Eleanor, the youngest chipette.

"Eleanor, it's okay. Don't cry, please.." Simon gently hugged his young half-sister and then walked over to the oldest chipmunk and chipette.  
"Hey, guys. Alvin, please don't cry, it hurts to see my oldest brother crying his eyes out like right now. And Brittany, please, stop it, we're not fully brothers and sisters, but it still hurts to see you like this. Um, please go cheer up Ellie, Brittany... And oh, Alvin, get something to eat, anything to get your mind out of this terrible incident!" Simon finished off with his voice cracking a little.

Brittany and Alvin nodded as Brittany went off to cheer her youngest sister and Alvin went to get a snack. As for Simon, he hopped back on the couch and cheered up Jeanette.

**O-la-la! I think there was a little bit of romance there, not so much, read hard to spot it ;). And oh no! Poor Theodore : ( the poor thing, what do you think the 'munks and 'ettes are going to do about the little accident? Review please! By the way, this story has over 2,000 words! My longest story so far! Thank you and don't forget to review, flames are allowed, but try your best not to use them :) Thank you once again!**

**iChipetteGal ~**


End file.
